Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Data usage for wireless communication systems continually grows due to increasing number of users as well as emergence of new applications with higher data requirements. A system may support a particular maximum data rate on one frequency channel under favorable channel conditions. This maximum data rate is typically determined by system design. To increase capacity, the system may utilize multiple frequency channels for transmission. However, the design complexity and cost of a receiver may increase substantially in order to support reception of multiple frequency channels.
There is therefore a need in the art for a cost effective receiver that can support reception of multiple frequency channels.